yaoi
by l2s2
Summary: What if Freddie has few guys chase him. Who will he choose and how will poor Freddie decide to choose.
1. Chapter 1

I am just give this a shot. I notice that are hardly any Freddie yaio and thought I'll give it shot

The base of the story is near every hot guy on iCarly will be after Freddie only Gibby will not go after him because he going to be the one person who know and try help Freddie.

I also want Sam and Carly to not be aware of all the guy chase poor Freddie, please be nice and enjoy. I will Like a vote who Freddie be with so please review

So far I am going to have

**Jake** from the early eyes iCarly

**Griffen **Carly x boyfriend the "bad boy"

**Shane **the boy both Carly and Sam had a crush on

**Yuki **From iGoToJapan

Also I can't remember the guy name that sell stuff from his jacket but I want him in he will be sell pervert picture of Freddie and keep sell thing of Freddie like his shirt and stuff to those guys.

so please review

**and be nice**

ument here...


	2. jake

It was another day with the iCarly crew in high school. Carly was put her shine lip gloss on while Sam was finish up cook some clam chowder in her locker. Freddie walks up to the girls. "Hi lady and Sam" Carly look up "hi Freddie" "what up Feddork". Freddie look at Sam "what are you eating" as Sam lick her spoon "clam chowder" Freddie raise an eye brow "I see." Next thing Freddie notice a girl run up to them "did hear did hear?" she scream "what" Carly ask curiously. "Jake broke up with his girlfriend" Sam and Carly scream and start to jump around "OMG" that not all the girl explain" Carly look at her "what there more" she nod crazy, " ya, he broke up with her because he like some else" Sam knocked Freddie to the ground " please tell me Mom more" Freddie try to stand again as girl explain " all I can say he like some that really smart and has the most softest eyes in the world "I guess that rule you out Sam" as Freddie was stand up again. Then Freddie was back on the ground again "shut it Freddork" as Sam and Carly run to class as the bell ring.

Freddie was try to put all paper back in his bag when notice a shadow over ""_please don't let be a teacher_"' Freddie thought. As look up he saw it was Jake with his shaggy blond hair and deep blue eyes stare down at him. Freddie sigh in relief. "Thank God it just you" Jake smile and bend help Freddie with his paper. "sooo" Jake started. "What happen here?" Freddie role his eyes "Sam thought me and the floor should become closer friends" Jake chuckle at Freddie comment. As hand Freddie the paper. "thanks" Freddie smile "_at least he helping he might not be such a bad guy after all"_

Jake extends his hand to help Freddie up. Freddie reaches up grip it. Then Jake pull Freddie to his chest Freddie face is in Jake strong chest his face flush as realize the size different and the connection they are having right now. Freddie slow look up embarrassment at Jake deep blue eyes. Freddie step bake at little "well thank for the help" Freddie try leave but is pull back. Jake smile "let skip today" Freddie eyes widen." WHAT" Jake smile at him come "lets skip you already miss some of the first class and your Grade are high enough to skip one class." Freddie look to the ground" I don't know" Jake tighten his grip on Freddie hand "come on you can say Sam hurt your knee and I took you home" Feddie look to side "I don't know I mean why should I skip" Jake sigh out loud. "because the news about me break up my girlfriend is going to have every fan girl chase me and you are going to be knock around all day because two of you best friend are girls and sure you don't want your ears talk off about me and….. I like to spend some time with you… you're a cool guy you know." Freddie sigh and smile "ok you do have a point. Let go to my place my mom is a nurse and won't be home until late this evening." Jake smile brightly cool let go" Jake still holding Freddie hand pull him out side to his black Doge truck. Freddie blush as realize that Jake been hold his the hold time"_he must not realize it or does want to take chance I will run a way._ "

As they drove to the apartment Jake keep look at Freddie in crooner of his eye "_I can't believe he agree to this is going to be most fun I had in a while"_

Freddie and Jake enter his apartment Jake look around "this is nice" "thanks" Freddie replied. Take a sit on Freddie couch Jake ask "so what do you want to do" We can watch movies in my room " replied Freddie. Jake grin ear to ear "sure where your room" point to the door lead to his room Freddie was looking the fridge "you want a lemonade" Jake walk to his " ya sure"

Jake was in his room and jump on his bed he grab Freddie pillow and took a big whiff of it. "_This is how he smell OMG I have died and gone to heaven " _as he took in musket the sent was like rain forest with a light lavender and clean dove soap. "_how can one guy smell this good" _as relax on the bed "_this is where me Freddie is going to spend most of our alone time where going to get to know him better then he will be public know that he mine alone."_ Jake grin at the thought of him and Freddie alone time.

Freddie enters his room with lemonade and hand a glass to Jake "I see you enjoy my bed" Jake scooted to the side "ya I very comfy and smells really nice" Freddie pop in a movie "space balls" as sit down watch with the movie with Jake.

Time skip

Freddie fell asleep and was curled Jake side. Jake can't help but watch as Freddie sleep he was so close. Jake wraps his arms around him and hold him close and fell asleep him.

When Freddie woke up he see Jake chest again. "_what the_" Freddie try to move out Jake grip but Jake moan and pull him closer to him and take big whiff of him and mumble "mine" as he hold him closer. Freddie blush "_what did he just say what did he do"_

Jake open his eyes and see Freddie in his arms. Freddie look up at him and blush "please let me go" Jake look a Freddie for a long time the replied "no" then lean in brush his lips on Freddie lips. Freddie is to shock do anything Jake start to kiss Freddie more move his lip against his then nips Freddie bottom lip Freddie open his mouth in surprise as Jake the chance to deepened the kiss he slide his tongue in his mouth taste the every inch of his mouth . Freddie close his eyes and start to kiss back there tongue battle each other as the deepened final Jake relies for air and Freddie try to catch his breath as Jake start to lick and kiss his neck. Final Freddie reliese what going on and push Jake away"WHAT THE HEL ARE YOU DOING" Jake look at Freddie then just smile "kissing my crush"

Freddie: your crush? Me (point at himself)

Jake: yes you (lean in to kiss him again)

Freddie: I am the smart with soft eyes(looking shock at Jake)

Jake: yes (rolling his eyes)

Freddie: Me?

Jake: YES NOW LET FINISH KISSING YOU ALL READY (jump on Freddie and start to kiss him again)

Freddie struggle with this kiss finally push him off your "gay" "only for you" Jake try kiss him again Freddie push him away. "I need to think you need to go" Jake stood to leave "just think about the kiss and not the fact we are boys I really like you for awhile and you to give me chance that all."

Freddie nod his "fine but give me some time" Jake nod his head before walk out the. Freddie lay back down "what am I going to do"

**So what you think and be nice it the weekend for the iCarly crew and guess who going to put the moves on Freddie next **

**Please review so I know you are reading**


	3. griffen part 1

**Well I got one fan and hope **kitty tokyo uzumaki **like these story enjoy. Who is also my new beta reader so this one doesn't have the same grammar error. Enjoy! **

As Jake left Freddie was alone in his apartment. Freddie sat down on his couch and started to think about the kiss.

_(Freddie POV)_

"_I can't believe he kissed me. The Jake, hot Jake, every girl in love with Jake. Kissed me and wants me. . What do I do?"_

Freddie's thought where interrupted with loud knock at his door. "Hey Frednerd open up!" Sam screamed. Freddie sighed and went to answer the door. "What do you want Sam?" he asked as Sam smiled at him "I'm rubbing off on you little Freddie… Skipping today…what shame" she said as Freddie rolled his eyes "Yea well I didn't want deal all the Jake talk today" he said as Sam nodded her head in agreement. "Lucky, I will admit that guy is one hot piece of ham but I can only stand so much hot guy talk, I swear Carly drives me crazy with the whole 'Ohh do think Jake likes me? Don't you think I am smart? Don't I have soft blab, blab?" Sam said as Freddie rolled his eyes "Yep I can see that" he said.

"There you are Freddie where were you?" Carl examined. "I hurt my knee at school and went home" He said. "Let me guess Sam hurt you" Carly asked as she look her. "Ummm" He started "You see Sam this is why Jake won't like you. You're mean with fire in your eyes, unlike me who is sweet, smart, and has soft eyes" She said as Sam rolled her eyes. "Yep why can't we all be miss perfect" Sam said. "Don't be upset" Carly said flipping her hair over her shoulder "It takes a lot of hard work to be perfect" "I'm get some ham, Freddie you coming?" Sam asked. "Nope enjoy you self Sammy" Freddie replied "Will do Benson-bunny" Sam said entering Carly's apartment to get some ham with Carly behind her.

Freddie decided it was a good time to go down stairs to the store area, it was good time to find his old Pee Wee Baby, (think that's what its called) Mentor it was a white and black fox. It was child toy he had but he put it away because it was unhygienic according to his mom but he kept it anyways and only brought it out to confront him or talk to when he had a lot on his mind.

Freddie was in the store room on the stairs holding the little white fox to him. He felt so relaxed until he heard someone clear their throat. Looking up he saw Griffen looking down at him with smirk on face. Blushing red Freddie hid the Pee Wee Baby under his shirt. "You saw nothing" He said as Griffen continued to smile "Oh but I did" he said while he got closer to Freddie. Freddie backed up against the wall as Griffen pinned him onto the wall. Then he snuck his hand under Freddie shirt as Freddie blushed at the touch as Griffen grabbed the Pee Wee Baby, his hand brushing against the boy's smooth skin." What do we have here?" he said while holding the Pee Wee Babies' fox in front his face. "Leave Mentor alone" Freddie said "Mentor?" Griffen questioned. "Yes Mentor and don't tell anyone about him" "Why?" Griffen asked. Freddie looked down "Because my mom will throw him away"

Griffen looked at him "_He's so small and cute, like a Pee Wee Baby"_ "Fine but you have to take a ride with me on my bike tomorrow." Freddie blushed "What?" Griffen smiled and leaned in closer to Freddie's lips "Yes you and me and the open road, I'll pick you up at 3:00pm. Then Griffen brushed his lips over Freddie's and stuffed his Pee Wee Baby in the front of his shirt and walked away. Freddie held his little fox closer to him as he slid against the wall. "_He- he- he kissed me….. He wants to take me for a drive…. Does that mean I have a DATE with Carly's old boyfriend?"_ Freddie thought looking down at his little fox "You are going to sleep with me tonight, I'll need it"

**I know it's short but I wanted the date to be longer and I want a vote on who should Freddie tell 1****st**** about his new love life should it be Sam or Gibby? Please review, a review give me hope to write another.**


	4. griffen part2

**They did iCarly last night but the popularity has gone down because Carly been to goody fake but Sam keep it going so not all bad it just not what it like to be in the first place. Also thank to my beta read.**

The next day Freddie woke up and looked at his clock "_10:00 a.m. I have five hours to get ready for my day with Griffen"_

Freddie thought as he stepped in the shower, slowly starting to wash him. As he was under the shower he thought of Jake and Griffen. _"Jake's kisses were so wild and unexpected and his lips where so soft but Griffen's were unexpected too, it was soft yet hard at the same time and he just kissed me once."_ Freddie thought while turning off the shower and drying himself off.

"_What do I do? I always thought I was attracted to girls but then again I always pick girls with small breast and pick them because I thought they were sweet. But I like Shebelle Marks because she was so strong and well built but Sam is too but she has bigger breast too. I remember thinking her trainer had such a nice body. Maybe I am gay, I never thought about it because I always assumed I was supposed to like girls."_ Freddie thought.

Time skip

Freddie was dressed in dark blue tight jeans that showed his cute little butt with a red shirt that had a black fox head on the front with black combat boots with a blue jean jacket, an outfit his cousin got him but never wore because he thought kids at school would make fun of him for but today he thought it would be a perfect outfit for today.

Knocking was heard on his door, it was 5:55. Freddie answered it, it was Griffen wearing black loose jeans, a white shirt with a black worn out leather jacket and pair of old shoes.

"Hi Griffen" Freddie said smiling at him nervously.

"Hey little fox, nice outfit" Griffen said as he looked him up and down.

"Thanks my cousin got it for me" Freddie said as he turned to lock the door.

"I got to thank your cousin then" Griffen said turning his head to the side as he checked out Freddie's butt lick his lips.

They left and Griffen lead the way to his bike. Freddie gasped at the beautiful bike, it was a solid black a Boss Hoss BHC-3 LS2 Motorcycle.

"A Boss Hoss BHC-3 LS2 Motorcycle" Freddie whispered as he ran closer to the bike.

"You know about bikes?" Griffen asked.

"These are the kind of bikes I love I'm just not allowed to go near them when my mom's around." Freddie said.

"**My cousin has bike too it's a ****Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14** ,its red and black it is a wicked bike that demands respect, and punishes those who proceed without caution." Freddie said while practically drooling over Griffen's bike as he bent to check out the motor. Griffen was stood behind Freddie watching him worship his bike. _"He has a Pee Wee Baby, love bikes, smart, really adorable and has the cutest ass that I've ever seen." _Griffen thought watching Freddie's little butt as he bent over. _"Must control the urge to go over there a grab his ass… Must manage to overpower the urge to make out with him… And molest him right now… Have to wait for him to want it...It'll be much better when he's willing" _ Griffen thought while sighing in relief as Freddie stood straight up from the bike "So are we taking a ride?" Freddie asked. "Yep hop on" Griffen said as he handed a helmet to Freddie as he got on the bike. Freddie sat behind Griffen and wrapped his arms around his waist. Griffen blushed at the closeness and Freddie seemed to relax right away thinking that Freddie liked him already. Freddie didn't think anything of it because he ridden so many times with cousin, it was second nature to him. Plus he was ready to feel the wind in his face. Griffen took off with Freddie holding on tight. Freddie closed his eyes and couldn't help but hear the song born to be wild in his head. He closed his eyes letting the breeze hitting his face as they road. Finally they reached the top of an old building, they had an over view the city. "Wow "Freddie said taking in the sight, you could see the whole city there. "Yea" Griffen said sitting down and gave him an apple juice box. Freddie took the apple juice starting to sit down when Griffen pull him into his lap. Freddie sat in his lap blushing, he looked at the city as Griffen wrapped his arms around him. "Give it some time there's something I want you to see." Griffen said as he pulled Freddie closer to his chest with Freddie's back was leaning against to his chest. "So tell me my little fox, why do you have a _Pee Wee Baby _in the first place" Griffen asked. Closing his eyes Freddie began "It was a gift from my dad, he got it for me on my 5th birthday, and my mom was against it because she didn't think it was safe for a toddler. But I loved it and took it everywhere with me. Me and Mentor where the best of friends" Freddie said closing his eyes and chuckling to himself. "Why does your mom want to get rid of it then?" Griffen asked. Freddie leaned back and closes his eyes again "Because three years later my mom kicked my dad out. It was a constant reminder of my love for him and how I begged to go with him. For two years my dad would visit me and we spend so much time together." Freddie said letting some tears drop from his eyes.

"When he wasn't around Mentor was and when the divorce was final my mom got it to where I couldn't see my dad again"

Freddie said as Griffen held Freddie closer as he cried in his neck.

"You'll get to see him one day, right?" Griffen ask softly. "Yes when I am sixteen I get the right to seek out my father. My cousin sees him some times and she will tell me how he's doing and likewise with him" Griffen smiled at him "See don't cry anymore, ok?" Griffen asked whipping Freddie's eyes. Freddie smiles and nodded his head. Griffen pointed to the city, "Watch, not much longer" he said "Thanks" Freddie said smiling and watched the city as Griffen laid his head down on his shoulder. Then the sunset and the sky looked like water colors mixed with other colors to gather the city itself was a solid black. Freddie had pictures of the sunset like this before but it was something else to see it in real life. Freddie turned and stared into Griffen's dark brown eyes. Griffen stared into Freddie's soft brown eyes. He leaned in and brushed his lips over Freddie's. Freddie brushes his lips back. Then their lips started to move against one another, soft pecks each other. Griffen nipped Freddie's bottom lip, and then slid his tongue over his bottom lip asking permission to enter. Freddie slowly opened mouth as Griffen slid his tongue in. His tongue slowly rubbed Freddie's tongue, their tongues creasing each other. Griffen left his lips and started to kiss Freddie's neck, he attacked his collarbone sucking on it determined to make a mark. Freddie completely turned around in Griffen's lap as he threw his back and ran his hands threw Griffen's hair. They made out for a long time until they notice it was dark, Griffen drove them back to the apartment, walking to Freddie's apartment they stop at the door. "So" Griffen started. "So" Freddie said looking at him with slight blush. "Does this mean we're together now?" Griffen said starting to get to the point. Shaking his no Freddie said "We just started to get to know each other and I don't want to rush into a relationship" "Ok does that mean you'll go on second date with me?" Griffen asked. "Yes I will" Freddie said smiling "I like spending time with you and thanks for listen to me" "Sure no problem" "Ok night" "Night" Freddie closed his door and went to lie on his bed. _"Griffen is so different then what I thought he would be strong, demanding, but sweet and kind at the same time. His kiss, it was like I was riding on the bike again. Free and wild" _ Freddie thought while touching his lips again and turned to go to sleep. _"But what about Jake?"_ An hour later Freddie's mom looked into his room, "_Poor baby must be so tired too bad I've been so busy at work to take care of him lately but at least I won't be for long"_ she thought while closing the door and went to bed herself. Well what do you think? Pretty sweet huh? Who is Freddie mom talking about and who will be taking his heart? Next Shane will be up to the bat for Freddie's heart. Who will score a home run with him? Please review it gives me courage to continue. Thanks for reading love you. 


	5. Shane

**Sorry it took so long. I been busy enjoy**

The next morning Freddie woke and release he was still. In his clothes from yesterday he changes in some gray sweats and go kitchen to fix some breakfast. As his way to make a bowl of healthy cereal he heard a rap knock. He run to door open slightly and peaks.

"SHANE!"

"LET ME IN"

Quickly Freddie opens the door all the way Shane run to his room.

"I am not here" Shane tells him.

Next head heals run to his door.

"FREDDIE DID YOU SEE SHANE?" Carly scream at him.

"Noooo why?

"Because when me and Sam dated him we said whoever kiss him first get to date him"

"Ok so you chase him to kiss him"

"No I kiss him when he was in a coma in the hospital where me and Sam took him"

"Carly you know you sound crazy right"

"Oh Freddie get over yourself I am not gone to go out with you are to nerdy and not cute what so ever"

Freddie role his eyes "I didn't see Shane but I heard running you might catch him if you take off your heals"

Carly look at him crazy "But my heals make butt look cute... no way"

Carly take off running again. Freddie shut the door and locks it "ok it safe."

"Thanks Freddie" they look at each other for awhile. Before charging in a hug squeezing each other tight. Shane rests his head on top Freddie before laughing.

"What so funny"

"Nothing it just think the reason I date her was to make someone jealous and the result put me in a coma"

Freddie could help but chuckle at his comment. "So I guess you're stuck here until it safe?"

Shane looks down and blush "I hope you don't mind"

Shake his no "no it ok buddy we AV geek stick together" Freddie put his arm around Shane. Shane blushes and put his arm around Freddie waist and lean closer to him "Ya we do."

Freddie walks in the kitchen "are you hungry?"

"A little"

Freddie start to cook some French toast with a side of bacon. As the bacon sizzle there was a load knock on the door.

"FREDDIE!"

Both Freddie and Shane jump.

The door half way open and the gold lock was pull out.

Sam slams the door shut and run toward Freddie.

"FREDDIE HOW DARE YOU COOK BACON WITHOUT ME!" Sam screams at him.

Shane froze as see the other girl who chase was right in front of him. Sam then looks up and sees Shane. "Shane?"

"Umm hey Sam how is it going?" Shane starts to sweat. "It's been good" Sam smiles evilly at him.

"Sam stop scare him or you get no bacon" Freddie smile at Sam

Shane look confuse as look between Sam and Freddie. "What?" Sam shakes her head and slaps Shane on the back. "Don't worry kid I don't like you that way anymore and better get my bacon Freddie."

"What I thought you and Carly like me?"

He look at Sam notice the loving look she was giving Freddie. "Are you and Freddie DATING?"

"WHAT?" both Sam and Freddie scream "eww no."

"but?" then he notice the plate of bacon Freddie had _"she was looking at the bacon"_

"I hate when people think we like each other Freddie is a annoying little brother to me."

"You are telling me, Sam is a sister to me all ways picking on me."

"It's my job Freddie dear" Sam smile then look at Shane. "Look I still think your kind cute but as I thought about you remain too much of Freddie here and that just got weird"

Sam then grabs the plate of bacon and leaves them.

"She took our bacon Freddie"

"That bacon was not our when she first caught a whiff of it" Freddie shake his and smile. "but that Sam for you" Freddie hands a some France toast to him. Shane sits and take bite of and freezes.

"What wrong?" Shane looks at Freddie "it good" before dig in his plate. Shane moans as eat the France toast. "Wish you could try the bacon but that Sam now" they laugh at the thought.

"So what now as they clean the dish?" Shane asks.

"You want to play a game?" Freddie replied.

"Sure"

(Time skip they play the walk died 3 I love that game)

As they put the game up him and Shane lay on the bed talk about school and other stuff.

"so you never told me who where try to get jealous?"

Shane blush "well this person is really nice, smart, and very cute and has a cute butt too."

Freddie start to laugh "a cute butt huh"

"How can a butt be cute?"

Shane turn dark red "well it stick out little like bubble butt but it also look tight and you picture you hands hold it and try to reside not to grab it"

Freddie raise an eye brow "ok beside the cute butt is there anything else?"

"ya this person has the soft looking eyes I ever seen"

Freddie mind thought back what Jake Said about his eyes those were his exact word. Then felt something brush his lips. He looks and sees Shane lean into him. "I really like you Freddie for a long time too." Shane kiss him again before Freddie could react to the kiss he stop and take off at the door.

"I see at School tomorrow" then Shane was out the door.

Freddie lay in bed think about the kiss or kisses. In three day Freddie had gotten kiss by three different guys.

-_Jake- is popular guy with every girl after him. He was really sweet to him Friday and sleep comfort with him and kiss was hard and doming and yet he enjoy every minute of it._

_-Griffen- was a bad boy with a passion for Pee Wee Babies. He caught him off guard 1st but on their date his kiss was Free and wild. He was able to open up to him._

_-Shane- was a long time friend and lot of girl thought he was very handsome. But when kiss him it was soft and sweet and he want it to cont. but he left. Shane was kinda shy and want him along._

Freddie Slap his fore head great Jake want answer about him being his boyfriend and to think about his kiss well it to think about his kiss when to other just show up and kiss him. He turns his head and look out the window before going to sleep.

Freddie mom on the phone

"Really oh that great I can't wait to see you oh yes Freddie will be so happy too. Ok I'll see you Friday…. Yes I'll get the guest bed room ready ok bye."

**Who on the phone with Freddie mom is it another person after his heart? Next the 3 boy will meet and all hell break loose who will win our Freddie heart. Tell me who you want Freddie to be with. (also do want to the whole school to know be cause that is were i am stuck now I might do as a rumor but I don't know) please review  
**


	6. they meet part1

**I am so sorry i haven up date i been having trouble withe my this 1 has yet to see a beta ready so i hope it ok**

**I hope you all like this. This is my first story and a yaoi too. SO please review even if it just oh I like it or i read it. Please let me know that my effort is not wasted. **

Monday at school

Freddie was trying to be decrease and to be undetectable by both Jake and Shane. He quickly got his stuff from his locker and tries to run straight to class. As soon he turn he see Jake wave at him. He sees Gibby and start to talk to him.

"Hey Gibby" look up and smile at him.

"Hey Freddie how was your weekend"

"It was good" Freddie blushes at the thought of his weekend. "Your?" he asks.

"It was ok" Gibby look at Freddie face and notice how red it gotten "are you ok your face is red" fane his self "ya I am ok just a little warm" then Carly and Sam walk up to them. "Hey guys" Carly greets sweetly. "What up boyZ" Sam greets with nod. "Oh look there Jake" Carly point out then she flip her hair then smile flirty toward him. Then Freddie raises his eyes and stares at his dark blue one. Jake and Freddie stare at one another for a few seconds then Jake lick his lips and wink at him. "OMG did you see him wink at me."Sam roll her eyes at the dark her girl. "I told you Sam I am the smart with soft eyes"

"how are you so sure it you Carly?" Gibby ask.

"Who else would be?"

"ok I am going to point out fact to you Carly." Gibby stated

There are four of us

All of us is smart in our on way

Really and truly one of the four has soft eyes

"Yes me" she stated stumper stopping her foot.

"I am sorry Carly but your eyes more dark almost warm not soft" Gibby stated.

"But Sam eyes are wild who else it would be"

"Well he never said he like a smart girl with soft eyes" all eyes turn to him shock. For Freddie _"how did he figure it out wait does he know it me?" _Sam_ " I never thought about that but it is true he said it was a person not a girl" _Carly _"What is he talk about of course it a girl and it me how dare he think it might be one of them"_

But Gibby was not done. "Also the one with soft eyes the group is Freddie" all eyes turn to him and Freddie blush.

"Ha ha that good one Gibby who would like Freddie heck Freddie only kiss one girl and that was Sam and was to get the first kiss over with"

"_And three guy" _Freddie thought shake his head.

"I am just saying" Gibby walk to class with Sam follow him she was in deep thought.

"He like me" Carly stated angrily again chase them.

The bell ring and Freddie realize he better hurry to class as turn to take off he felt two arm circle him. He look up and see Jake stare at him. "hey you miss me" he bend to peck his lips Freddie turn his face and Jake kiss his check but that didn't stop him. He start to kiss Freddie jaw line down to his neck.

"h-h-hey Jake we are going to be late to class if you don't stop."

"Then let us be late and make out somewhere instead."

"I-I can't miss class again"

pouted "fine" then he lean in and gave Freddie long kiss. "I see you at lunch" then Jake walk a way to class.

* * *

Freddie in Geometry 1 note (Freddie is a sophomore in his advance classes he take Geometry1 with the juniors)

Freddie was sitting 2nd sit to the next to the window.

Freddie just arrive to class the teach Mrs. Tisdeal was little mad for him being late but just told him to sit down and start the problem on the board. As he was working on the problem he heard the door open but didn't look up.

"Class we have new student join us today please welcome Mr. Griffen here"

Freddie head shot up and then was stare at Griffen deep brown eyes. Griffen smile and wave to the class.

"Take your seat beside Freddie, Freddie can you raise your hand" Freddie raise his hand shakily. Griffen sat by him smile and wink at him. "_How luck am I not only I got myself transfer here but, I get to sit next to my little fox." _Freddie looks at him and smile weakly. "_Oh shit what he doing here I mean I am happy to see him but what about Jake if he catch Jake put the move on me. Griffen might be a nice to me but hell he still a tuff guy and will kill Jake. Am I worried about Jake geting kill or Griffen get lock up for murder. Wait they have done nothing yet I just have to avoid them both."_

(Time skip in class I don't want to bored you with the class so I am skipping it)

The bell ring and every one left the class room. As the class was empty for few minutes Griffen grab Freddie arm and pull him into a quick kiss.

"I miss you my little fox"

"Yeah well it great that you are here but I need to get class"

* * *

Freddie practically ran to his next class which was English with Mr. Hill (he was my favorite teacher in high school.)As he enters the class room he gasps to breath. He sit in chair for once love that teacher keep the class room freezing. Yes, Mr. Hill class was the coldest class room in the school. He was one of his favorite teacher he love the story that he pick to read out loud but also he was great person to talk too. He loves hear Mr. Hills stories about other classes and was create on how deal with student. There was once a student that fell to sleep in class and he didn't or let anyone else wake him up he was a sleep until third period (true story.) However many girl hate his class because he kept freezing the class was known as the Ice box and had a sigh in it (a true fact.) For that reason Carly hated the man guts because she couldn't wear short skirts or shorts.

Freddie saw Mr. Hill enter his class room. "Hi Freddie miss you on Friday"

"Sorry Mr. Hill I hurt my knee at the school"

"It ok I know you all ready read head of our book"

"Thanks"

Soon the class was fill in. Girl went to the supplied closet to grab their blanket or to get the exacter one Mr. Hill leaves (another fact.) soon Freddie felt a tap on his shoulder and look up to see a Shane smile at him.

"Shane you have the same class as me"

"Yes I was here Friday to get all my stuff and find how the teacher where so I won't be left behind"

"Oh cool" Shane went and sit behind him.

(During class the two of them start to pass notes)

Shane- it so cold

Freddie-it all ways cold

Shane- really why?

Freddie-something about keeping us a wake and make sure girl doesn't dress like whore

Shane- does it work?

Freddie-look around you.

Shane looks around and sure enough all the girls were dress apparel but still had blanks wrap around them. Then Shane start to stare at Freddie. _He so cute when he working but it still cold I bet me and Freddie could warm up together._

_(Shane daydream)_

_Shane and Freddie were locked in the classroom alone. _

"_I am so cold Shane" stated the smaller boy. Shane opens his arm, "come here Freddie". Freddie craw to Shane sit on his lap the taller one wrap his arms around the smaller boy waist. Freddie snuggle to his chest, "I am still cold" smile gently "let me warm you." Shane started to kiss Freddie lips. He run his tongue over the brunet bottom lip Freddie gasps as Shane stuck his tongue in his mouth. His tongue wrap around the other tasting every inch of Freddie mouth. Then he start to run his down Freddie small body his hand start to rub Freddie little butt. Freddie gasps and tightens his hold on Shane shirt. Shane started to kiss Freddie neck sucking his color bone as he squeeze Freddie ass. Then Freddie runs his hand down his chest. Trace every inch of it. Then shy rub his thigh. Shane start to pant heavily has Freddie got bolder and start to rub his dick through his jean. Then Shane decides to slip his hand the back of Freddie jeans. Shane could fell the soft skin his hand started to go down Freddie c…..__**SHANE!**_

Shane was pull out of his day dream by the enter class. He looks at Freddie who trying to hold back his laughter Freddie point to the board. On it was large word that said **on the count of three everybody screams Shane as loud as you can.**(this happen to me)

I am glad you decide to join us Shane that must been some day dream. Shane blush and look down. _Well at least I am not hard any more. _

As started to end Freddie and Shane start to talk. So Freddie you want o eat lunch together. Freddie was about to respond when it hit him_ both Jake and Griffen ask to have lunch with him well see him but still the same. whole shit I can't let all three meet it would be hell and they demand I pick one of them. What to do? _

Then the bell ring. "I have to the bathroom see you later." Then Freddie ran out of the room Shane follows close behind.

**cliff hanger there are 3 part of this day**

**so who do you think freddie going to eat lunch with will it the hot Jake, the bad ass Griffen or the sweet Shane and which of friend will find out first Sam or gibby. and how will Carly reaction will be when she found out the 3 boy she like is chassing freddie stay tune**


	7. they meet part2

**I am so surprise that have this many people like this to my fan I love you all! To make some thing clear before I start it is lunch time and going to make everyone have lunch at this time.**

Freddie ran out of the class room so fast that he left his books behind. Rip-Off Rodney notice this and toke his book. Now Rodney would normal sell them back or sell them to another student however he had a soft spot for little Freddie not that he like that way but he still had soft spot he could never really rip him off. So he hurries of to find him or one of his friends. He took off to Freddie locker first and notice Jake lean against Freddie locker.

"Jake" Rodney ask

"Ya" Jake look at the other boy

"Have you seen Freddie?" Rodney ask

"no not since this morning" respond Jake. Rodney watch the other boy close try to make since of why the "hottest guy" in their school is waiting at Freddie locker.

"Since when have you been good friend with Freddie" smirking slightly "oh me Freddie are more than good friends."

"since when have you been more then friend with Freddie" A voice ask that did not belong to Rodney. Rodney look to side and see a guy on the other side of Freddie locker. A tall male with get black hair, dark brown eyes and chest that was well built (you should know who I am talk about.) He was stand on the other side of Freddie locker.

Jake look him up and down before smiling. "I mean what I say" the black hair teen glare at the blond. Rodney just stood there and watch as the two attract male where size each other up.

"What make you think he your?"

"I spend Friday with him make out and won't be long before agree be my boy friend"

Rodney thinks to himself '_hole shit Freddie is the person Jake like man the girls or going to be broken…. Note to self get more tissue paper for the girl ha ha.'_

"Well then you are lousy kisser since he agree to go on a date with me that night"

'_Did Freddie really go out with him if so then Jake got burn'_

"He did not"

"Yes he did on Saturday and we watch the sunset as sit in my lab and made out"

"No way would my Freddie make out with you"

"My little fox did"

"Well I kiss him this morning"

"I kiss him after math class"

"He still mine"

"No he mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

Rodney watch as the two got into each other face waiting for fight to break out. _Would this be considering a dog fit since it two dude fight over one dude or still a cat fight._

He looks down at Freddie book then ideal struck him. "I have Freddie book from English who want them to return it to little Freddie and be his hero"

Both boys stop fighting and reach for the book. "I take it" the say at the same time.

"First bid is $5.00"

"$10.00"

"$15.00"

Rodney was up to $50.00 until he heard a voice. "Rodney what doing at my locker?" Freddie asks.

All the guys look up to see Freddie with Shane behind him. "Um I have your book and was tried to return it" Rodney hand him the book with a slight blush. "Thanks" the brunet took the book.

Freddie notices that all three guys had surrounded him. _'Great the one thing I was try to avoid.'_ Try to act cool Freddie go to his locker to get his lunch out. "So Freddie you want to have lunch together" Shane asks innocently. Before Freddie could respond. "You could spend time with me we can make out in my truck" Jake asks rather blunt" '_damn so close' _Freddie thought.

"Why he does that when he could hang on the roof with me" respond Griffen.

"How many times we go over this big guy Freddie is mine"

"NO HE MINE!" Shout Jake.

Every one turn to Jake. _'This guy too I all way thought Freddie was cute for a boy but damn'_ Rodney thought as he watch the boys fight.

As the boys fought over Freddie look around and notice the crowd of students gather around and where whisper to them self. _'Great the whole school knows'_

"WHAT GOING ON HERE" A teacher shouts as the boys look up it was Mr. Hill.

As Mr. Hill scowl at them he gave Freddie nudge to leave. As Freddie mouth thank you he could not help see Mr. Hill as super hero.

**Sorry it took so long for this. Next Freddie will be at lunch. Please review.**


	8. they meet part 3

**Hope you enjoy and please review.**

As Freddie sat at lunch table he took out his lunch and was try to eat but he could not help but notice how the student look at him _' why does this have to happen to me.'_

Next thing he now someone was sit on his left and right then and in front of him it must be Sam, Gibby and Carly. Hmm I wonder why they are not sitting together maybe they are fighting. His head had not raise until he felt one hand on left thigh one on his right and foot run up his leg look up he see Griffen on his right an Jake on his left and Shane in front of him. Blush mad he looks around him.

"What all ya'll doing here." He whispers.

"Little fox who you want" Griffen ask bluntly.

"Yes Freddie tells them who you rather have" Jake stated.

"Please Freddie" Shane ask give him the puppy dog eyes. Before he could respond.

"Jake, Griffen, Shane I can't believe All of you are here. Freddie move they want to sit by me"

All eyes stare at her in disbelieve. _'Thanks for being so kind' 'who the hell does this chick think she is' 'how dare she be rude to my little fox' 'I can't believe I went out with her to try make Freddie notice me' _Went through their heads.

"I don't want to sit next to you" stated Jake his hand grip on Freddie thigh.

"What? Why?" ask Carly "and move Freddie these guys want me."

"I never want you" Jake said again.

"Of course you want me I am cute that smart with soft brown eyes" Carly replied with her flutter eyes and flip her hair.

"No Freddie is he the one I want" Jake stated as he wrap his arms around Freddie small waist him closer tucking him under his chin.

"no but uhh" Carly body start to shake and her eye twitching then she look at Griffen.

"GRIFFEN LOVE ME" she shouts.

"Hell no" Griffen stated as he glare at Jake.

"But I don't care anymore that you collect those Pee Wee Baby."

"So I don't care only one I care for is my little fox" Griffen then grab Freddie from Jake arms and jerk him in his lab wrap his arms around him as he lay his head on Freddie shoulder. Freddie eyes widen and were blush at the contact the two were giving him.

"Shane you still love me right I mean I won the bet and kiss you in the coma" Carly voice starts to get squeaky.

Shane stood up and walk around the table Carly start to smile '_he walk to me'_ she thought. Her eyes widen as Shane dip his head and kiss Freddie hard on the lips as Freddie set in Griffen lap.

_If he could find a crack he would slide into now_ Freddie thought. When he felt Shane tongue slips in his mouth he jerk his back.

Carly watch in horror as Shane mouth left Freddie she could see the salve trail as he pull away.

"But you and me Freddie a geek hot guys like Freddie they support they don't" Carly mind start to into over drive as mumble words before anyone could blink she took off run in scream of panic. "No it wrong wrong wrong" She was screaming.

As Freddie watch her retreat his mind could help but smile _'finally she notice he Date able and got hot people after him grant they where guys but still.'_

He notice that grip around his waist tighten he look up and saw a Jake pulling on his shoulder try to pull him off of Griffen lab. Then felt Shane pull him to try to do the same thing.

"Let go of him jerk" Jake stated angrily

"Stop pull him your hurt him" Griffen tighten his grip

"Then let him go" Shane state to as pull on Freddie

Freddie poor body was pulling in each direction. Then all them let go of him when they heard a blow horn in their ears. When Freddie was release he felt himself being lifted and thrown over shoulder he look up and so a bunch of curly blond hair.

"Sam" Freddie stated as she took off run with him she ran to the roof.

As she sits him on the ground she could help but glare at him.

"Now tell what is going on" Sam stated

Freddie start to her the follow events that lead today. Her eyes widen as she listen.

"Wow that a lot"

"yes it is"

"well at least people will stop pull rumor about us"

"yes the poor seddie fans"

They look at each other and could help but laugh. This is why there so close they are so different but they complete each other it the sibling they never have.

"So you are not bother about me and the guys" Freddie ask as he lower his head.

"If you ask me if I am shame then no you still Freddie rather it will be a lonely girl or one of those hot guys you date" Sam stare in Freddie eyes to reassure him it was ok

"Thanks" Freddie smile at her

"But if they want to date you then they need to ask mom permission 1st" Sam stated as she smile at the thought.

"Hey" the Freddie stomach rumble.

Sam laugh then took out her ham sandwich and split it for them.

"Never tell anyone" Sam glare at him as she hand over half.

"And no didn't do anything to it" She took bit of it.

"You the only person in the universe I will share my ham with" they two ate as they smile at each other wait for the lunch bell to ring.

**I know that they are Oc and Sam would never share her ham but I want to show the close bond this two share. Next I am doing a slide story on some who come to join the Freddie love train who will be the next guy and who will win his heart. Please review**


	9. Kitty Come to Play!

**Kitty comes to play?**

**Sorry for so long to up data but my computer has a viruses and I lost a lot of my stuff****.**

A young Japanese girl with black hair that just pass her shoulder she the end of her hair was a solid ocean blue. she wear a black shirt with bleeding heart on it with purple shorts and purple and black strip socking also pair of white tennis shoes that has all type of marker draw on it. She also is wearing a black chocker with the word kitty on it. Her slanted eyes stare at the apartment building. She slings her over size backpack that has several of pennies over her shoulder slow walks in threw the doors.

"WHO ARE YOU"

The girl jump a little "talk about a warm welcome"

"STAY OF MY FLOOR"

The girl looks at him and smirk. She starts to dragger her feet on the floor making black scuff on the said floor.

"AHHHSTOP THAT"

She quickly run up the stairs as walk to a door she knocks on it. Ms. Benison opens the door.

"Oh good you're here" she step aside and let the young girl in.

"I am so sorry about this but I can't leave my baby alone"

"It all right Freddie and I will have good time beside my parent say it a good expirees for me." The young girl looks around the apartment.

"Yes we went over the rules"

"He to take a ticket bath every three day make sure he shampoo twice no junk food bed 9:30 weekday expect on Friday and the weekend which is 10:30 and no dates with girls as long as you are gone ect."

"Yes that correct dear I must be going please take care of my baby I'll be back in couple months." Ms. Benson hurries out the door with her suite cases.

As the older woman left the young girls smiles "let see this are Kitty rules"

She walks in Freddie room and open his closet take out all his clothes.

"For now on kitsune wear only the clothes I got him" she starts to feel his closet with lot of punk Goth clothes. She pulls out a leather collar with a tag that say kitsune on it.

"He also is to wear this at all time"

Then she lay set of fox ears and fox tail. The ears are black with white tips and the tail is white with a black tip

"Also he should wear these too but not to bath in I don't the fur to mess up"

Going to her bed room she put up her clothes she lay down and starts to read her mange.

Soon she hear foot step running then door slam. She walks to live room and see Freddie breath heavy.

"I think I lost them"

"Lost who?"

"AAHHH" Freddie jump in the air

He look at the Japanese girl "…Kitty?"

"How going little kitsune" she smile at him.

Freddie jumps in the air and hugs her tight. "I can't believe you're here."

She hugs him back tight "I miss you"

Suddenly the door slams open.

"Freddie tells these losers who you….. LET GO MY LITTLE FOX! Griffin shouted

Then two more boys enter

"Why?" kitty ask

"Because he mines" Jake answer

"Freddie barley knows you" Shane repaid

Kitty still had her arms around Freddie she look at them and smile. "My name is Kitty what yours."

There were three different reactions to her name one out of anger, another annoyed and finally lastly is confusion.

"Shane" offer _'who is this girl?'_

"Jake" '_damns not another one today I was hoping to least get to second base with Freddie'_

"GRIFEN" _'these chick better let go of my fox before she find her arms missing'_

"Thanks" she gave them a cat smile and quickly turns to Freddie.

"Hey Kitty stop that"

"Stop struggling"

Soon the boys watch Freddie and Kitty have a tug war. Freddie was on the ground shirtless try to keep his pants on while Kitty was tried to pull his pants off.

"What is she doing?" ask worry Shane

"Sshh only two more article of clothing left." Jake watch as he lick his lips

Griffin watch in horror as the this strange girl molest his little fox "GET AWAY FROM HIM" he take of running and pull Freddie out of this crazy girl grasp. As he pulls Freddie free his pants came off. All could see his very short very tight also pink with white heart boxer.

"Aw you wear the under ware I got you" Kitty says

Look at his smooth legs Jake wipe the drool "Freddie do you shave?"

"No he nature hairless" Kitty answer

"How do you know?" Shane ask her

"Most men and woman in our family are like that we great hair owns our heads but none own our body."

"Wait family?" Shane ask her

"She my cousin guys"

"WHAT?" all three boys yell

"But she Japanese" Jake final tare his eyes from the half naked boy and look at her

"I am only 75th the other is white my mom is half and my dad his full."

"So what does that make you?" Griffin asks at the near naked boy in his arms.

"25th my dad is her mom twin brother" Freddie answer

Griffin glare at her "still what gave you right to molest my fox"

"Two of you said he belong to you so I was looking for who name was on him" she said innocently

"Ha Ha very funny" Griffin fake laugh

"What are you complain about you got Kitsune half naked in your arms" she smile wickedly

Griffin looks down and relies it true then he start nuzzles Freddie neck and kiss the side of his neck.

"Freddie blush"h-h-hey stop that"

"Yes stop I should be doing that" Jake screams at him

"No you two are try to take avenge of him" Shane argue

Freddie pulls his self free and ran to his room but was stop when his cousin grabs him and hold on to him tight.

"Ok boys We going to set this easy the one who can give Kitsune the best orgasm wins him the rule are you can't pop his cherry but do everything else also I'll be watch so I can judge" Freddie turn bright and start struggle more _'fuck _Kitty_ and her yaoi side' "_

"Ok who guess the number close will get him 1st I am think of a number between one and one hundred"

"75!" Jake shouts

"JAKE!" three boys shout at him

Finally Freddie broke free and ran to his room.

"ALL GUYS LEAVE RIGHT NOW OR NONE OF YOU WILL HAVE A CHANCE WITH ME!"

They didn't need to be told twice the where out there fast then you could say iCarly.

Kitty laugh oh she was going to have fun and now she had her inspiration for a new manage she was going to work out.

"I better let him cool off before we talk."

Kitty lay on her bed and start to think about the three boys she just meet

_So Kitsune has his own harems _

_They are good group let see Griffin. The bad ass of them the trouble maker also very aggresses and protects. It all away so cool and great seeing the bad boy go for the cute small sweet type they also have strong relationship it like seeing the a demon with an angle. You want that tophus guy be with that angle to protect it and the angle show him how to true love is. _

_Jake the popular perverted types him popular with everyone the girls love him the boy want to be him. He hides his pervert side until him meet that one he loves. All he want get that boys pants but his pants alone get mad if some else show his love some romantic interest. But the pervert side you love because the one he love is not and so awesome watch him seduce the innocent one and the lemon is so great. Plus even though he a pervert he truly care for that innocent one._

_Final Shane the good friend. The two of them are good friend but secretly one loves the other so munch but is afraid to make a move. But once he makes move there no turn back. When two friends love each other they have such a strong bond espalier with trust. However the friend can be stuck in the friend zone and won't be more than a friend. He has the big optical of all. but if they get out of the zone the love is so strong and the other person can help but wonder why did they not do thus at the begging._

She smile and start read her yaoi mange _'Now all we need is rich boy that give other the cold shoulder and the group will be complete'_

**There you have it sorry for so long to update. I am plan to finish this but it might take awhile and yes there will be one more boy join the group can you guess who you will meet him soon.**


	10. oc'need

Hey every body I need your help I not that great on Creating Oc' for my story so I need your help. This Oc' wont be the main characters but they can help push Freddie. Kitty was create by kitty tokyo uzumaki one of my 1st fans

I need the following

Name

Age (can range for 5 to50)

What they look like

Personality:

Background

Relationship to main characters or what they think of them

Of

Freddie:

Carly:

Sam:

Gibby:

Spencer:

Jake:

Griffen:

Shane:

And I am going to be nice and reveal who the final guy is

It is

. .

Yuki (from iGo to Japan… he the hot Asian that was rival to the iCarly web award)

If you don't want them to know some of the character that ok or if there a character I left out you want to be relate to example: T-bo (the smoothie guy)

I will let you know if I pick your character even you don't have a sign name I will post it on the next story

Can't wait


	11. cousin bond time

**Hello every one this one is short but I want you to get know Kitty a little. **

This is Japanese talk 

After a while Kitty start to get a little hungry so she went to the kitchen.

"Hmm what to eat what to eat" look in the cabinets

"Hey look like I can whip up some curry" she smile as she gather the ingredients

As she cooks up the curry the smell field the room soon Freddie was out of his room floating to the food.

Kitty smile at him "Smell something you like Kitsune?"

"I am still mad at you" he tries to glare at her

"Why?" she ask innocently

"You went all yaoi on me" he final glare at her

"You are so cute when you're mad" She then holds the plate curry in front of his noise. Freddie took a big whiff his eyes roll back of his head.

"So who are those boys" she asks as she slow teases him with the curry swaging it side to side.

"Some guys that like me" he said in a trance like state

"How far have gotten with them"

"We had some hot make out"

"All them"

"Mostly Jake and Griffin"

"What about Shane?"

"We made out little in the lunch room but I think it was to show Carly who he really like"

Kitty starts to hiss a little at the name she hate Carly she meet her once when they where little there was something about her she didn't like.

"Little snob I bet she thought all three boy like her?" She said in a hiss

"What did you say?" Freddie ask as final got his head back

"Don't tell me you forgot how to speak Japanese?" She looks at him mad

"Huh" Freddie double blink then start to get scare at his cousin looks she was giving him

"You went to Japan for that web award"

"I know but I forgot ok it take me a while to remember it usually I have to watch an anime to get my mind refresh you know that" he look at her and saw a glint in her eyes.

"Oh no what did you bring"

"Relax Kitsune and enjoy the curry"

Soon enough Freddie was tied to a chair force to watch Dragon Ball Z the Yaoi version (I know there isn't one but a girl can dream) If Freddie turn away Kitty would slap the back of his head her eyes glue to the screen. So here he was watch Goku and Virgate going at it ;).

"You know I wonder why Virgate is the uke but then again Goku is stronger" her eyes glue to the TV

"Please Kitty I can speak Japanese again stop it" Freddie blush as he watch Virgate ride Goku

"Nope beside this getting you ready for the real action"

"KITTY!"

Next day

"KITTY!"

"Yes" Kitty came bounce in wear a ruff black skirt with blue stocking with punk spike boots and short black leather vest button up and a solid blues shirt underneath her hair was up in pigtail and was wear black cat ears that cover her ears with a black cat tail that swing backs in forth also she sport her famous collar.

"What did you do with my clothes?" he glare at her

"I change them of course" she smile at him the cat ear twitch

"Why" he start to stare at her ears

"You need some new one for your fans here let me help you pick an outfit for today" she goes in his room and slams the door shut

"What No Kitty"

"Please stop struggling"

"I can't wearing leather pants"

"Of course you can't we got take off your boxer 1st"

"AHHHH"

"Oh stop I seen you nude before and of course anime nude boys"

"It still doesn't make right"

"There we go now your boys a gawk at your ass"

"You're not right in the head"

"Now the final touches"

After many screaming and struggling final Freddie was dress. He looks in the mirror and stares at himself. He had tight black leather pants a short leather vest that button up and the vest end at just bellow his chest. Ever one could see his tight lean stomach he also had a black collar that said Kitsune on it. He also was wear black fox ear that had white tip at the end that cover his ears and a white fox tail that had a black tip. Apparent the ears and tail was emotion active so whatever he felt they would respond.

"Don't you look cute come on we are going to be late for school"

At school

As soon they enter school all eyes were set on them the girl's mouth drop boy's stop and stare run over another. Freddie felt so embarrasses he felt his ears drop and his tail wrap around him.

"Oh look Kitsune it your Lovers"

Kitty start to wave at them "hey boys over here"

"KITTY keep it down"

"FREDDIE!"

"FOX!"

Freddie looks at the boys his blush turn bright red as he saw the lust looks in their eyes.

"I am going to lose my innocents by the end of the day" he whispers to him self

**Ha Ha I am done. So how do you think each boy will react? How will Carly, Sam, and Gibby react to not only his new look but his Cat like cousin Kitty? Please review. **


	12. another day at school

**Enjoy I want to see people responds for the boys before I write there thoughts but I couldn't sleep tonight so I wrote this**

As Freddie stare at the ground try to find a crack he could drop in. Kitty hold on his shoulder as she bounce up and down wave at the boys. Soon the heard a chuckle beside them they look up and saw Mr. Hill.

"So this is a new look for you Freddie" Mr. Hill look him up and down

"It is now doesn't he look cute" Kitty respond getting a good vide off this teacher.

"Sure is but please make sure who ever try take him does it privately and to clean up at the end" Mr. Hill was amused by this strange girl.

"MR. HILL" Freddie shut at his teacher his face was all red.

"I like you my name is Kitty I am Freddie older cousin" Kitty stretch out here hand

"Mr. Hill it pleasure" he shake her hand.

"Nah I call you Hawk" kitty responds to him

"I am still a teacher"

"Then Mr. Hawk it is" Kitty decide she like to give out animal nick name to people she like.

Mr. Hill laugh "well I must be off Freddie make sure you did don't get mob by time my class start"

Kitty giggle at the teacher and turn to start petting Freddie head try to calm him down. Freddie just hides his face in his hands.

"So who are you and why are you petting Fred dork?"

They look and saw Sam her face remand emotionless as she stare at two

"Sam this is my cousin Kitty she one who made dress like this"

Kitty blinks twice and looks at Freddie then Sam she smile wide then leap over Freddie and grab Sam In a bear hug.

"Your Sam I heard so much about you we going to be the best friend"

"Get off of me you crazy cat person" Sam is usually strong but this girl seem stronger.

"Don't worry Panther you like that it your nick name for now on because your eyes remind me of a panther"

"Kitty let her go" Freddie tries to pull his cousin off his best friend

"Never we are best friend now aren't we Panther"

"Let go"

"Are you yaoi fan Panther

"Yaoi what?"

"That ok I show you the light soon"

"Kitty you are not turns Sam into one of those"

"But Kitsune" she finally let go of Sam and wrap her arms around Freddie and rub there check together.

"Thank God you're not gay Freddie" a voice enter rub them

Stand in front of them was none other than Carly she had big smile on her face wear exacter slutty clothes today.

"I mean now I see it wasn't your chose what happens Jake, Griffin, and Shane was tried to get me jealous and they couldn't use Sam because she would hurt them. "

Kitty start to glare at the girl the girl her black cat ear folds back. Carly flip her back and cont.

"But I can see now you have a girl friend she kind creepy but I guess beggar can't be chooser"

Freddie was hurt at what she said Sam was shock at her so call friend and Kitty was angry. Soon she leap over to Carly stare straight in her eyes Carly jump back a little.

"1st off I don't like you and I never had before 2nd I am his cousin yes he doesn't look Japanese because his dad is only half and so is my mom so you do the math. 3rd those boys love him and would never look at you twice if they did it was because they were try to get him to notice them. Do you understand little girl no one want to date you espalier the way you dress less close doesn't make you Appling just desperate." Kitty was fighting everything in her not to hurt this girl they were at school after all.

"Said you everybody here would rather have me then you or Freddie."

Kitty smile at her evilly want to bet

"Bet?"

"Yes at lunch we have a standoff each you and Freddie will stand on opposite end of the lunch room then we ask the student who they rather date the one who has the most will win"

Carly look at her like she was crazy then smile your on

"When I win you have to buy all the clothes I want and admit on iCarly that I the sexy girl in the world"

Kitty smirk at her

"But when Freddie when wins I for now own I will hoist iCarly until I leave to Japan."

"WHAT!" ALL Three look at her

"Not scare are you Shay"

"No but we r not allow change clothes either"

"I can agree to that" Kitty took out piece of paper and wrote the rules and the agreements then she sign it.

"Your turn" Carly read it then sign it too

"Can't wait for those new clothes" Carly flip her hair and walk off try to shake her so call butt.

Kitty smile then pet Freddie head again and walk off

"What just happen" Sam ask

"I think me and Carly will have a show off" Freddie ran his hands threw his hair _'Damn kitty'_

Then he saw the boy's stair at him. Turn his head to Sam

"Please start walk to class until lunch I want to live"

Sam look at Jake, Griffin, and Shane so the hunger look in their eyes "Sure it not safe to leave you alone today"

Together they walk to class

**I know there was no yaoi action but I want people to enjoy the new look before we get to the action also There is going to be a big surprise at lunch to so stay tune. **


	13. show down and new faces

**Dear fan Sorry I haven't wrote in a while but I have no computer and I am in the public Library written this. As I don't care what you say other people like my story and want me to write it so if you have a problem with it then don't read it. I am not force you to read it. Beside it like if you don't like pizza should it stop being made and no one can enjoy it again or should just not eat. I think the answer is clear. Please enjoy and sorry for the grammar error a head. **

As Freddie left the three boys watch him go they had lust in their eyes al with the same thought ;).

Sudden Griffin gasp in relation "EVERONE CAN SEE HOW SEXY MY FOX IS" Then he take off running after Freddie with his leather jacket in his hands. "Get back here and cover yourself up.

Shane watch Griffin run after his Freddie he can't help but think how cold he was going to be in Mr. Hill class '_I let him borrow my hoody and will endure the cold for him' _he blush as walk away '_Maybe Mr. Hill will let him sit in my lab so we can share body heat.'_

Finally Jake was by his self _he_ head to class. He could help image what it will be like walk down the halls with Freddie by his side as his arm wrap around Freddie slim waist his finger tease the brown hair boy skin under his shirt. He walks to his science class.

In a science class room two boys was talking one was name Lorence Marshall a tall African American with blue eyes and strange enough orange hair that was very messy and the other Max Mobin(never got the race) he was only slightly smaller the other one his longer blonde hair that tide in a low pony tail and with deep brown eyes. Both boys care for Freddie deeply and strange how they both meet him but that another story.

"Can you believe how Freddie look today" Lorence comment to his best friend.

"Totally adorable what the different any way" Max repaid

"Hey was in leather and was wear fox ears and tail to match" Lorence wonder if real saw Freddie today

"Like say what the difference" Max grin at him as he winks at the orange hair boy

The African American rolls his eyes at blond shameless flirting.

"Yeah well poor guy is going to have every one after him"

"Yeah I know" max nod his head in agreement

"Now Jake is going to have some computation for his affection"

"Yeah wait Jake?"

"Jake the one in this class he over there" Lorence point to said hot blond that enter the class

"Hot Jake his gay?" Max ask

"Yes he is didn't you see him wrap his arm around at lunch last time and saw the kiss in the hall and oh when told everyone he love Freddie and he was his"

**Thug**

Everyone look down Lorence notice that his friend was no more. Poor Max was pass out on the floor with swirls in his eyes.

Lorence sigh to his self '_what am I going to do with you.'_

Soon it was lunch time and the face off was on it was two table was set Carly was at one end put some shine gloss on her lips then hiking up her skirt and Freddie was at the other end try to keep his self-calm.

Lorence was try to relax Freddie while Max was try to keep Shane and Jake at bay while Kitty and Griffin was argue about cover up said cute fox.

"Just breathe man" Lorence try to reason

"But why am I doing this I mean what if I lose….What if I when do you know what my cousin will do to me on the show" Freddie was full on panic.

"Relax think about how Carly down talk you this your chance to show her what your made of" Lorence say to him with a clam voice.

"Marshall is right Freddie it time Carly gets knock down a couple notches." Sam agree

Lorence blush a little at Sam agree with him.

"Come on let me see my Freddie" Jake whine

"You see him just fine hot stuff" repaid Max with a smirk

"But I need try to confront him" Shane try again

"Sorry cutie pie" Max wink at Shane

"LET ME COVER MY FOX" he try to pass Kitty with his jacket in his hand.

Kitty shake her head "No way Griffy you want to cover all my hard work it not as easy to strip Kitsune as it used to be."

"YOU STRIP… GIVE ME BACK MY JACKET"

"No" her cat ear twitch

Soon the light flicker then Gibby walks in the center of the room shirtless with a black bow tied. Max whistles "looking good Gibby"

Gibby rise his hands "I like to intro our Judge he the teacher many student love he teach a class his room is always cold and Kitty nick name Hawk its Mr. Hill.

Lunch room cheer as Mr. Hill enters the room.

Mr. Hill silent the crowd room "ok the rule are simple music will play Carly and Freddie can Dance or post like modal and the when it stops I want the person who you like the most stand on their side of the room then me and two other teacher will count the student who has the most will win"

Then Music start to play it was whoop there it is (a class fun song)

Soon Carly was posing doing a little naught dances here and there

But Freddie froze he was use to behind the Camera not in front of it.

"Come on Kitsune don't be scare remember your dad was one of the best dancer in the world."

Suddenly he saw his dad beside him dance then he forgot the bet and these contest it was him and his dad dance.

Freddie roll hips as he spin deep his body low he bend his body in way nobody could image he did some jump movie and flips. Soon the music was over and he open his eyes he relies his end is move with a spit with hand behind his head and the other reach out to the audience.

It seem that everybody jaw drop accept Kitty and Rip off Rodney had a phone out it look he record the hold thing.

Mr. Hill clear his throat with a slight blush on his face "ok now that over everybody go stand the side of the person you like.

Freddie was shock as he see most everybody march on his side he look over at Carly side who had a few snobbish kids and some nerds on her side.

After the count in which Carly incented even though the answer was clear Freddie won. Kitty start gloat at Carly and Sam was laugh with her.

Freddie look at Max and Lorence "I need some air come with?"

Max grin "of course we will escort you sweet princesses fox it is our job as knights to watch the fair one of all right Sir Marshall"

"Right and my job is to make sure this one doesn't "swipe you off your feet" let's go"

Freddie walks in front of them "you don't think anyone will try to take me do you?" ask Freddie

"My drear I dare someone try to steal you from your very handsome knight" replied Max

"I agree man we got your back Freddie nothing can get pass us" Lorence agree

A ninja jump in front of Freddie and cover his mouth with cloth he passes put in his arms. Max and Lorence run up to the guy with their fist then two other appear. Lorence start to punch one guy but was block. Max got threw a cross the room. Lorence start to red and start to chase the ninja's as they run away.

"Get the others" yell Lorence as he start to fight one the ninjas

Max to off run back to the lunch room.

In room design in Asian style a young Japanese teen dress in a kimono his slickly black hair fall over one eye little get a phone call"

"_**yes"**_

"_**we got him sir" **_

"_**good job I repair for his arrival"**_

"_**yes sir"**_

He ran his hand over picture of Freddie "soon Freddie you be all mine just like you should have been a long time ago" states the Teen

As he look at all the picture of Freddie he had some of them was when he was little other was more now his finger circle on of a young Freddie and himself his finger circle the picture.

Under it said together forever Freddie and Yuki.

**What a twist I hope you all like it. Once again sorry for the wait but once again no computer. I would Like to thank Furrywolfpup for** **Lorence Marshall and ****Chaos HMS**** for Max Mobin I try to update soon please review.**


	14. Kidnap?

**Hey everyone once again sorry about the long wait and the bad grammar head. I been ask if there will be a lemon soon and I am not sure because I never done one before however I am going to try some nice and spice lime so I hope you enjoy.**

Back in the cafeteria

Griffin was duck tape a lunch room chair growl at Kitty who was smiling chestier cat smiles like at him the roll of duck tape rolling around her claw like finger. Sam and Gibby where watch them as Jake was buy the video of Freddie dance off Rip off Rodney. Shane was trying convince Mr. Hill that Freddie and him should share a desk when the doors fly open.

Max ran there the lunchroom doors screaming "FREDDIE IS BEING KIDNAP" Suddenly Griffin bust threw the duck tape and scream "I'M COME MY LITTLE FOX"

Kitty flip over Max head as the other ran through the hall way.

As they arrive Lorence was stand over two beat up bodies.

"What happen?"

"Where my Fox?"

"Did you do this?"

"Are you ok?"

"One at the time" Lorence begged

Mr. Hill step forward "Ok Lorence what about you start from the begin" the organ hair teen took a breath and start to explain from the begging.

Outside of the school a young Japanese teen with spiky messy short brown hair that covers his left eye sporting a tiger necklace and has multiple piercings on both ears and one on his lower corner lip, and has deep brown eyes wears typical punk emo clothes. He walks through the school doors and follow the sound of a panic voices.

"Then I beat those ninjas up but it was too late I lost him" Lorence finish as he sunk to the ground. Max knee beside him and start to rube his back "its ok man we get him back"

Everyone watch as the two friends on the floor all wonder who want Freddie that bad.

"So Freddie was taken" A new voice interrupted there thought.

"Saki?" Kitty look at the Japanese teen then flung herself to him.

"Oh Tiger he was taken"

The stranger wrap his arms around the poor girl "I think I have an ideal who taken him follow me and we better hurry"

In a red room designed in Japanese style in this room was center with a medium hot tub with candies all around it. In the room were mirrors that was covering top of the room.

In the steam hot tube sited two figures one was knocked out as the other hold that person in his lap the guy had arm wrap tight around the sleeping figure.

The brown hair teen start to wake up "what happen"

"You were a sleep my loves are you feeling any better?"

"yea… what going on!"

Freddie finally relies he was in hot water literally. He relies (a) he was kidnap and it wasn't a dream. (b) He was in a hot tub with a stranger that has his arm wrap around him in a loving way. Finally (c) they were both naked.

"Don't be scare loves" the voice was smooth, calm, and surprise loving. Freddie shivered at his voice.

Freddie turn his head to the stranger "Yuki?"

"Yes love" Yuki brought his lip to the brown hair teen neck and kiss it softly his dark eyes never leaving his.

"What do you want you can't have iCarly"

"Why would I want that pathetic web show I just want to see again."

"Huh?" Freddie turns his body to the side he was still on Yuki lap.

"You still don't remember me do you love" his voice sound hurt.

"You were r rival web show at the web awards."

Yuki lean his head forward and press it against Freddie forehead. "We will always be together and when we are apart" Yuki raise his hand and put over Freddie heart "Our heart will remain together" the Asian teen peck Freddie lips "Forever" Yuki whisper. "No matter what" Freddie whisper.

"Yu-Yuki?" he asks as memory of lost friend and first love start to surface that was hidden away for years.

"Yes love" Yuki smile at him.

Freddie lean in and kiss him passionately full on the lips. Freddie was so happy to see him he forgot all his morals. Kiss him Freddie start to run his finger in Yuki jet black hear close his eyes.

"I am sorry" Freddie gasps

"It ok I miss you"

"Me too"

Yuki run his hand to his side touching all his skin. Yuki hand goes under the water and start to rub Freddie thigh. His fingers trail down to the young man most privet part. He runs his figure the brown eye teen length before grabbing it softly.

Freddie gasps as he thrust into Yuki hand. The Asian boy lower his lips to the other neck kiss it softly and nipping it. His hand starts to pump his love dick squeezing it slightly. He run his finger over Freddie tip he running circle around it. Then run his hand down it then pushing hand up it.

Freddie thrust himself up in his hand he hold Yuki shoulder tight he claws the shoulder light as Yuki cont. to pump him. Then Yuki bit on Freddie neck and Freddie finally relies himself in Yuki hand.

They start to sloppy kiss each other as they wrap their arms around each body pulling them there close to each other as possible.

Up above them behind a mirror was Sam, Kitty, Max, Lorence, Saki, Jake, Griffin and Shane watch and shock at what each of them just witness. They stare down as Yuki raise out of the water hold Freddie bridal style. The boys would have stare at Freddie nudity and enjoy the view if wasn't for Yuki that was hold him then smile at him and winks at there direction as rub his face against the other neck.

**Sorry for the Grammar error I hope you enjoy and these is my first Lime so be nice Please review. **


	15. the reaction

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I try to get my beta to read it but I could get the email up so sorry for the grammar error.**

Back behind the two way mirror stood Sam, Kitty, Max, Lorence, Saki, Jake, Griffin and Shane they all watch the two boys leave the room.

Sam was the first to break the silent's "Is it weird that I kind wish I could watch that scene again" she ask as some blood drip from her nose.

Kitty smile and jump hug Sam from behind "Nope welcome to the Yaoi side."

"Wait what just happen?" Lorence ask

"Well Freddie just got hand job down there and I am try to figurate which brother mold should I go protect mold because he like my little brother or should accept it and teach him about the prober safety measure" answer Max as he rub his chin think hard of which to do.

"Dude Freddie just was kidnap and molest down there and your think about which type of brother mold you should be?" ask a frusta Lorence

"Yeah we should be asking why Yuki sudden has taken liken to Freddie" stated Sam as she snap out her yaoi daze.

"Yuki has always love Freddie" answer the quite Saki.

"What do you mean?"

"That Yuki has always loved Freddie"

"No I mean how do they know each other"

"By talking"

Sam threw her hand up in the air " HOW DO THEY KNOW EACH OTHER WHEN DID THEY MEET HOW ARE THEY FRIEND WHAT MADE THEM THAT CLOSE YOU ONE SECENTS ASIN MORAN!"

Kitty start patted Sam back "well that a long story"

Lorence was at the door try to figure out how to open there no knob or anything he could see that will let them out "well we have time there no way out"

"Yeah by the way what with these guys" Max ask as he poke a frozen Jake

"A state of shock" answers Saki

"Well any way how Freddie know Yuki is a long story you see Freddie meet Yuki at young age I believe was during devious" Kitty started.

_Flash Back_

_In park near the Sakura petal fountain stood two little kids an Asian little girl with very long pigtails with long pink ribbon in her hair wear a black skirt with pink and black doted shirt with match socking and a little boy with thick dark brown with a huge baby blue hood and short black gym shorts was sitting at the fountain._

_The little boy stare in to the water hold a little toy fox in his hand tears stream threw his eyes. The little girl was rubbing his back for confront._

"_It's Ok Kitsuna"_

"_No its not Kitty you still have a mom and dad" yelled the little boy _

"_So do you they just going to stay together anymore" Kitty said in a soft voice_

"_It all my fault I should be more a perfect son"_

"_Don't say it not your fault"_

"_B-But"_

"_Hey look at little cry baby" shout a mean kid_

_Three older kids start walk toward them the tallest one walk up to Freddie. "What are you crying about baby." _

"_Leave him alone" Kitty shouted as she stood in front of Freddie having her arms spread out. _

"_Oh look the baby has a little girl to protect him" the tall kid sneer at her.  
"Ox take care of her" the tall kid order the biggest kid _

_The big kid shoves the little girl in the water._

"_KITTY" shout Freddie as reach for his cousin in the fountain._

_Sudden he was shoved in the water._

"_Hey Snake look what the baby has" shout the smallest kid he hold up a toy fox."_

_Freddie looks down to his hands and discovers that his beloved toy was gone. _

"_MENTOR!" shout Freddie_

"_Very good mouse" he takes the toy out of the smallest boy hand_

"_Hey give it back you mean bully" shout Kitty as she stood back up only to get shove back in the water by Ox._

"_No I think I'll keep it" replied Snake as he dangles the toy in front of Freddie._

_Freddie start to cry "no my daddy gave that to me"_

"_ohh you hear that his dadd Omf." Sudden Snake was sudden grapping his stomach. A short spike hair Asian boy had snuck up and hit the guy in the stomach hard. _

"_What?" Ask Mouse he soon saw Ox knock back to the trash cans he look up and saw another Asian boy but this one had one of his eyes cover and was glare down at him._

" _Ahhh" scream Mouse as he and the bullies ran away_

_The spike hair boy picks up the stuff toy and hand over to Freddie. "You ok"_

_With swollen eyes he nod quietly mumble "thanks" _

_The spike hair boy look down at Freddie he was shaken water was drip off of him the light from the soon made him sparkle the Sakura petal fallen down all around him as his big soft brown eyes stare up at him the other boy found himself blush at Freddie._

_End of flash back_

"So that how they meet" exampled Kitty

"Oh wow" was all Sam could say

"Yes my step bother fell in love that day" Saki said

"Also the day you fell in love too!" Kitty smile and jump on Saki back. Saki blush and gave quick nod as he stare at the roof.

Suddenly three define thud hit the ground.

Jake was passing out on floor swirl in his eyes with a red face. Shane legs have gave out he was sitting on his butt with confusion look on his face as try to absorbed everything that has happen.

But Griffin seem to be one to take the hardest as he was on his knees his fist hit the ground tears fallen from his eyes.

"H-how can he do that why did he do it" Griffin "close his and cry "I know I am not perfect but h-how can my little fox do that I t-t-thought" sudden his word stop as he felt some embraces him he look to his side and saw Kitty was hugging him.

"Sh-sh-sh" she said quietly to him as she hug him.

"You are good enough for Freddie so don't worry your pretty little mind love comes back" she said softly to him that only he could hear.

"But why did he?" He was cut off with peck on fore head

"He was overwhelm with a lot emotion it not too late to fight for him after this he be confuse just be there for him he not sure who he love yet so don't sell yourself out yet" look into Griffin dark grey blue eyes with dark midnight black eyes and smile warmly at him.

"But he right about asking one thing why did Yuki do that" ask Lorence

"Well he wants some of Freddie action" repaid Max

"No I mean that did he do that in front of us why trick us into this place and the two way mirror so we can watch." Lorence

"Lorence is right why all the trouble for us to be trap in this room" said Sam

"You think he plan all this out so we could watch him molest Freddie" ask Max

Shane rubs his temple on his head "this way to munch trouble if he want Freddie like the rest us why did just didn't transfer school or met up with him like us"

"Because he want to show his computation how close him Freddie are" said a too calm Jake.

Suddenly all eyes land on him they where shock at the same time scared on how calm Jake voice was.

"What do you mean?" ask Sam as she broke the silence

I deep but calm voice Jake explain "think about kidnap and lock us up in this room to watch him pleasure the guy we love… the three of us want Freddie to our self but I bet none of use gotten as far as he did" he look around and saw Griffin and Shane nodding.

"What better way for us to back down or make relieve to us how close he to Freddie by make us watch how willing Freddie will go with him." Jake finish

"He wants to scare us away" Shane eyes widen

"To make us fell like there was no longer appointed to go after him" Griffin eyes look down

"To back down from my love" a new voice intrude their thoughts

All turn to see Yuki stand there with a smug grin on his face.

**Ok that all for now I want to give people an inside look on Yuki. I hope to finish the next chapter soon. Tell me what you think also don't fore tell me who you want Freddie be with I am think about Freddie given one the guys a blow job in the future but not sure who might could practice on someone 1st if you like I probably talk to my number one fan to see what she thinks and soon you will see Kitty take over iCarly and be nice please**


	16. What Next

**What next**

**Sorry for the late update so munch drama and sorry for grammar error using library computer. **

Yuki was leaning against the door his jet black hair dripping was wearing a black slickly robe with red dragon he smiles smug at the group.

"I am surprise that you figure out Jake" Yuki stare at Jake their eyes lock.

"My dear step brother thank you for bring the gang here" Lorence turn sharply to Saki you knew this was going to happen." The organ hair teen fists tighten.

Kitty jump in front of Saki arms spread wide "Don't you dear accuse my sweetie pie wolf of doing anything"

Saki pulls Kitty behind him and looks hard at Lorence as Max put hand on his friend trying to calm him down.

"Kitty it so good to see you again I knew you would enjoy my little show" Yuki suddenly spoke again.

Kitty head swallow up her eyes turn to big cat anime eyes and smile and nod her head furzy. She turn look at Sam her head was down sporting a huge blush with slight nose bleed.

Sam finally shakes her head and stomps toward Yuki. "Ok you pervert Asian hand Freddie over before I knock you into a different into a different sex."

Yuki just laugh at the blond "oh Sam don't denial your Yaoi side believe me Kitty will be more than willing show all you have missed"

"You made your point give Freddie back" Jake stated with a clam voice.

Yuki turn to his rivals the three was standing to gather Shane look lost unsure what to do or how to feel, Griffin look broken like his whole world was falling apart, and Jake surprise clam yet you could feel the a dark oral around him.

"Why should I he is mine after all" He walk toward them he stop Shane.

"You just friend a geek and also quite boring you don't have the boys to anything. "Shane starts to look hurt and angry. He stood in front Griffin. "You are punk with weakness toward cute things Freddie is way too good for you" Griffin hold his head down in shame. Yuki turn sharp to Jake "every one might think your perfect but you're not what you are is spoilt, brat and pervert I really wonder why you even after my love you do you have real reason you clam to love him or is it just want in his pants" Jake eyes grew darker. "

Yuki smile evil at three when suddenly noise draws his thought way.

Ever one turn to find Gibby was at door "ok if we are done with all this drama it is times go Mr. Hill is already got Freddie and wait for Kitty and TeBo going to take the rest you home he said he got all use excuse for tomorrow so we can take break he talk to you all later."

"Wait how did he get pass my guards and find him any way" Yuki state in shock even Saki look surprise too. Gibby raise his hands "I don't how all I know is we got here and Mr. Hill was hold him and tell me where to go. I mean that man wizard or something"

Kitty smile "ok "

She then turn and kiss Saki on lips, hug Sam and Max, then turn and shake Lorence hand, she jump over to the boys and hug and kiss there cheek and whisper something in their ears that was unseen by the rest of the group.

She happy jump to Yuki and then punch him in the face. Yuki fell to ground holding his cheek looking surprise at her.

Kitty smile her tail swing back forth "that for kidnapping Freddie and scaring me" then she pat his head and skip out of the room and high five Gibby as she exit the room

**I hope you like it I want to make Jake more smart and clam then the rest he is pervert but there more to him then meet the eye he just doesn't show it. Griffin I want to make him sensitive because he gone through a lot and want to better himself. Both Jake and Griffin had meet Freddie before both they meet Carly and he did change their life reach I reveal in a later chapter. Shane is hard to profile because he is like Freddie I still try to figure out how to make him stand out more. **

**Also there is more to Mr. Hill does he feeling for Freddie and what are they and how deep are they are. Next it mostly going about Mr. Hill with Kitty and Freddie. **

**Please review **


	17. Who What Huh?

**Who What Huh?**

**Sorry this takes so long to update but no computer at home so I must go to library. I hope you all like it.**

Freddie eyes slow start to open, he look forward and see his cousin Kitty sit beside him. Her long hair was dripping wet and pull in low side way pony tail. She was wearing light purple PJ that had white heart on the pants and the shirt had to chibi sasuke and naruto on the front hold hands. Wear she got the shirt he would never go again. He watches her a bit and smiles as she read one her many manage. How much is he willing to bet it another yaoi one?

Freddie starts to tickle her side. "Eke" Kitty squeals as she turns to the sleepy brunette. Freddie close his eyes pretend to sleep. She narrow her eyes and smiles slightly she set her manga to the side and pounces on poor Freddie. She tickles him mercury as she straddle him. They laugh so hard that tears stream from their eyes.

"I give, I give, uncle" Freddie shouts.

Kitty laughs and lay on him they stare at each other for a while.

A knock enter rubs them. "Hey guys time get up food here" Mr. Hill voice range.

This time Freddie final realize that this was not his bed look at the wall and that not his wall either. He looks at Kitty.

"We are at Mr. Hill place, he brought us here after your hand job We are at Mr. Hill place, he brought us here after your hand withy Yuki" Kitty explain as title her head to side like they were talk about the weather.

"That really ha.."

"Yes"

"So I wa.."

"Kidnap"

"And Yuki"

"Is back"

"And he"

"Told he love you and gave you a hand job in the hot tube while you both kiss sloppy."

"How did you"

"Two way mirror and Tiger found us"

Freddie blushes and looks at the door "did Mr. Hill see what happen"

Kitty giggle and hopes off Freddie" Why don't you ask him"

She takes off running out the door. "Yeah pizza with non-Canadian that regular bacon, with pine apples and EXTER CHEESE!" (My kind of pizza)

Freddie look at the door he wish he could see threw it but he can't sighs to his self he slow walk to the door know if does get slice there want be any left with that his small cousin stomach she could take Sam out when come to food.

He open the door and see Kitty eat the her pizza crust first and spot Mr. Hill pour him something drink.

Mr. Hill Turn to him and smile "hey Freddie hungry"

The brown eye boy nods and sits at the table and gets him a slice a piece pizza and take a bit. He stares at Mr. Hill. Mr. Hill doesn't seem change to him. He acts the same and looks the same well more relax.

His long golden blond hair is down and is pass his instead in a ponytail. He still wear his black frame square glass almost hidden his bright green eyes. His pale skin seems to glow under his dark blue PJ. His tall figure was slogs as look at some paper work as twirl a fork.

Freddie looks at Mr. Hill palate and notice that the pizza has been cut in tiny piece.

"You shouldn't be checking me out it would it legal until your eighteen"

Freddie eyes widen his face grow complete red.

"Kitsune you got four guys after you already leave Mr. Hawk out" the Asian girl tease.

"I didn't mean to Mr. Hill"

"It oks Freddie" Mr. Hill wink at him "beside I know I am hot"

"Mr. Hawk Freddie only has four body parts to please his boys"

The boy in question blush "KITTY"

"What you do"

"How can you…"

"Well you got your ass, mouth and two hands that how you would do it"

"Who do think will get each part?" Mr. Hill ask as The bright eye girl general course on who will have what.

Thud…

"Kitty?"

Kitty was ground with swirls in her eyes blood spilling out her nose she mummer yaoi .

**That all I can think of at these point I know what I want to happen but It hard try figure out what order to do it.**

**I want people to get to know Mr. Hill.**

**I want someone to comfort each one of the Freddie boys but I can't decide which to whom.**

**I want Kitty to host iCarly **

**I want Freddie to be force in a school girl uniform at some point. **

**I want those happen before he goes on his date with each of the guys because I know how each date will go like.**

**Well review please be nice.**


End file.
